Dark Corner
by amy1oM
Summary: Renee works to free Joshua from Taelon custody. AU with a slight crossover storyline
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Corner**

**By** Lomeinie

**Rated:** PG

**Spoilers:** For Season 4's Limbo

**Summary:** Renee works to free Joshua from Taelon custody.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it and I've made no money from this. Please do not sue me!

0o0

When Sandoval arrested Joshua, Renee decided right then and there that she was not going to leave him to the mercy of Zo'or. God only knew what that Taelon would do to him before she would be able to free him. She'd get him free. She intended to honor the promise she made to herself that day Jonathan died at One Taelon Avenue from some dmn Taelon scheme. No, Joshua would not suffer his father's fate. She owed that much to Jonathan and the Resistance.

"You wanted to see me?" Hubble Urick asked at the met on the Mall in Washington DC.

"Yes, I do. Would you activate your scrambler please?" Renee said and waited as he switched the surveillance jamming device on.

"Okay, now what is it you need, Renee?" he asked.

"I want you to help me get Joshua Doors free from the Taelons."

"What? Renee, that's not possible!" Hubble replied.

"The h3ll there isn't!" Renee replied and Hubble held up his hand to silence her.

"Before we get into this, Renee, I CAN'T help Mr. Doors. He stole the Taelon's core energy and he managed to infuriate Zo'or so much that we're lucky the Taelons don't take out retribution on the entire planet for it. Plus, to top it all off, he willing destroyed what has been described as the lifeblood of the Taelons. Oh no, Renee, I'd say we're lucky we got off this cheap with the Taelons!" Urick said.

"Yeah and all it'll cost is Joshua's life AFTER Zo'or tortures and degrades him in no way a human being should be! I'm asking the ANA to help me to free Joshua or at the very least get him remanded into the custody of a HUMAN prison where he'll be treated like a sentient being. At the very, Hubble, help me out here at the Chief of Staff, for heaven's sake!" Renee almost shouted at him.

Hubble stared at her for a second before he shook his head. "Renee, I'm sorry but I'm afraid Joshua Doors is on his own. We can't waste valuable resources on him and I can't stick my neck out as Chief of Staff because Thompson is already wary of me. I'm sorry."

"You cowardly son of a-- all right, I'll find some other way to help Joshua." Renee said and walked away from him quickly.

"I really hope that you do find some other way to help him Renee." Urick muttered, making his own way to his car.

"I don't know, Renee," Liam said as they entered the former Resistance HQ. "I'm not sure there is anyway for us to rescue Joshua. I checked the security Zo'or has on him. It's so tight that I know think that even a gnat could fly in there without being detained by half a dozen Volunteers."

"Liam, we just can't leave him to Zo'or and Sandoval! You've seen what the Taelons are capable of and you know what Zo'or is capable of. They'll kill Joshua but not until they've tortured him. Liam, we owe this to Jonathan at the very least." Renee said. Liam held her gaze for a few moments.

"All right. Let me make a few calls to some folks who might be able to get him free. Don't get your hopes up though, Renee, and don't take any action by yourself until I contact you again. Promise me?" Liam said.

Renee nodded. "I promise I won't try anything on my own."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry but the story becomes a **slight** crossover here. . .

0o0

A few days later. . .

Joshua laid on the floor of a holding cell that was not nearly big enough to hold him. He hurt all over and the pain he had experienced earlier that day was enough to leave him sobbing when his guards had finally taken him back to the cramped cell.

The cell while it did not have a bunk to lay on, it did afford a magnificent view of Earth below and Joshua wondered if he's ever set foot on its ground again. He was abandoned and he knew it. Abandoned to whatever Zo'or wanted to do to him on a whim. No one but Liam and Renee knew that the Taelons had him, and nor could they tell anyone else where he was for fear of blowing their covers.

"Why, Dad? Why?" he whispered knowing that his father had abandoned him again when he needed him the most. "I need you, d you, and you've left me again. I hate you." he whispered.

I love you, son.

"Well, Dad, I don't care. I hate you."

I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you. . .

That was Joshua's mantra as he fell into an uneasy sleep. . .

". . .Understood. And, Major, I PROMISE you he'll be free and in hiding before this week is over with." Colonel Kincaid closed his global link. He sat there a moment, thinking about whether or not ODK had the resources to get Joshua Doors free from the Taelons. After sitting there a moment, he knew that they didn't have the resources to free him but he did know WHO could free him.

He opened his global. "Bettis, place a Priority 9A call the Center."

"Yes, sir." Bettis replied. "I have Mr. Jones at Center standing by, sir."

"Thank you, Bettis. Reroute the call through and secure the channel."

"Yes, sir."

Kincaid waited for the screen to switch.

"What can I do for you, Colonel Kincaid?"

"I have a situation which requires the services of Section One. . ."

In less than 24 hours later, Joshua Doors was free from the Taelon mothership. The people who rescued him left no trace for the Volunteers to follow. Sandoval was on Earth at the time so he did not share in the responsibility when Zo'or ordered the execution of several of the Volunteers who had been responsible for Joshua. The death toll was considerably high when Zo'or was finished with his act of spiteful vengeance, but Joshua was where he couldn't be touched by the Taelon again.

"Ah, Mr. Doors, welcome back." a voice said and wasn't Sandoval.

Joshua cracked his eyes open and looked up at the face staring down at him. "Who the h3ll are you?" he asked.

The man smiled. "My name is Colonel Liam Kincaid."

Joshua's eyes slowly widened as he sat up. He was dressed in a loose black T-shirt and Army fatigues, not the prisoner suite he'd been wearing on the mothership. He looked around the room and back at Kincaid.

"Liam Kincaid, huh? Any relation to a certain Companion protector?" he asked.

"Major Kincaid? Nope, we're not related though I do share my name with him. Long story, one I don't want to get into. Suffice it to say, Mr. Doors, I'm not working for the Taelons nor are you being held by Zo'or any more."

"Then where the h3ll am I? Who the h3ll are you? A faction of the Resistance?" Joshua asked.

"No, Mr. Doors, my people and I are not a faction of the Resistance, but we share many of their goals as we are also trying to rid our world of the Taelons. I admired your late father in many ways, Mr. Doors, but you'll find our ways are quite different here. And to be quite honest, it wasn't my organization who saved you from Zo'or." Kincaid paused. "But I can't tell you WHO saved you because then you'd been a permit guest of theirs."

"Colonel, would you PLEASE stop playing games and tell me WHO the h3ll you are!" Joshua said forcefully.

Kincaid smiled surprisingly. "Of course. Welcome to the headquarters of Operations Dark Knight, Mr. Doors."

"You wanted to see me?" Liam asked walking down the step's into Augur's former abode. Smiling, Renee handed him a global link.

Renee, Liam: Just wanted to let you both know I am well and safe again. Colonel Kincaid and his people have made me feel right at home. I'm picking up the sword my father laid down and I am fighting the good fight from here. The Taelons aren't going to win because I for one won't let them have our planet. Take care both of you and be safe. . .

Joshua

P.S.- Renee, I am fighting those demons. . .Don't give up hope on me. . .

Liam shut the global and handed it back to Renee.

"Liam, thanks for getting him out of there."


End file.
